


Wingman

by CriedMore



Series: Cashley [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriedMore/pseuds/CriedMore
Summary: In which CC makes a drunken confession.





	Wingman

_Ashley_

           

           

Smiling slightly, I watched on in bemusement as a mildly-drunk CC attempted to drink his way into the right state of mind to take some random stranger home: with me doing exactly the same. 

Once more, both he and I were single guys out on the pull. Out to drink until we couldn't walk straight, find some hot chicks, have sex and then wonder home without remembering a thing. Meaning that I wasn't smiling because I was happy - but because of the familiarity of the situation. Because here we were once again: in a pub that I didn't know the name of, in a city I couldn't remember, in a state that I thought was one of the Carolinas, but I wasn't sure about.

It was getting old. Or maybe it was me getting old. Either way...it was losing it's appeal. I didn't want to hook up with some random chick one night and then another the next. I wanted to settle down, wake up next to the same person every morning and talk about how we'd slept. Making breakfast together and then sitting down to eat without the awkward  _'I-can't-remember-your-name-when-are-you-leaving'_ feeling in the back of my head.

Most of all I wanted a relationship based on two people enjoying each other's personalities and presence rather than just sex....and I guessed in a way I had that with CC. In a platonic sense. I just didn't want platonic; I wanted _romantic_.

And I wanted it with the man next to me at the bar.

CC was my best friend. He was funny, he was gorgeous, he was endlessly cheerful and he would always willing to drag me into adventures no matter how reluctant I was to begin with. What wasn't to love about him? Other than the fact he was only interested in me as a friend, of course.

 

"Hey boys," purred a brunette girl in a red mini-dress and killer black heels, interrupting my thoughts and drawing my attention back to the present: "Buy a girl a drink?"

CC shook his head, slurring: "No. No brunettes. Bye bye!"

 

The thought that CC was behaving a little erratically crossed my mind as the woman stalked angrily away. He'd rejected blondes and red-heads earlier, saying they weren't his type _(I didn't even know he had one: but I hadn't really thought it mattered)_ but now he was rejecting brunettes too? Who was he going to sleep with?

Either way, the girl who had come over had stormed off in a huff, illustrating the point I had been about to make to myself. Women were great...but I didn't always get on with them like I did with guys. In all honesty, I preferred girls when it came to just sex _(although should a certain guy not sitting a million miles away offer, then I'd never turn him down)_  but in terms of the long-term? Guys were so much better for me.

However as much as I was dwelling on it, I wasn't hoping for a relationship with CC.

I might not be straight, but he was. He would never be attracted to me, and that was fine. Really. Not great for me, but so long as Chris was happy...well, I'm sure all I needed to do was find some hotter chicks to take my mind off of him.

Downing the rest of my drink, I turned to CC, deciding to see if could get an explanation for his erratic behaviour. Ask what was going on, why he was rejecting all these women, whether he was okay.

 

"Dude! She was hot!"

 

And  _that's_  what came out of my mouth.

_Fuck you, Brain. I hate you when you're drunk._

 

"Not my type." he solemnly shook his head.

"Who is? 'Cos you've rejected practically every woman in the room, man."

"Exactly! A man! That's type!" he beamed at me.

 

_Chuppy was bisexual to? Why hadn't I known that?_

 

"Dude! You shoulda said; I woulda found a gay bar for you or something." I told him, meaning it to. Usually I was careful to keep up my straight, 'play-boy' image, but hell if my friend wanted a man I'd get him one! It was my duty as his wingman.

"Thought you woulda been uncomfortable." he muttered, nursing his drink.

"...Maybe." I admitted, knowing I looked feminine and that sometimes led to guys thinking I was shy and needed to be 'chased'. I didn't, and really I preferred being the chaser over the chased, but some people didn't seem to get that: "But it wouldn't have mattered. Only the best for my buddy!"

 

He looked up at me with a small, sad smile, much like my own from earlier. Suddenly he had wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling against my neck and cuddling up to my chest for a few precious moments before sadly pulling away:

 

"Thanks, Ash, but...I'm not up for getting laid." he admitted, blushing and suddenly sounding a lot more sober. The change in tone seemed to clear my own head, especially since I could see he was upset or scared.

"Why not? What's wrong, Chuppy?" I asked, resting my hand on his forearm.

"There's only one man I want."

"We'll get him, man!" I encouraged: "Who is it?"

"Uh...not here...can we do this somewhere a little more private?" he asked, blushing.

 

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him away from the bar and towards the bathroom. They were odd here: actual bathrooms like you'd have in a house rather than public bathrooms, so I knew once we locked the door we'd be left alone.

Luckily they were all unoccupied so we could go straight in. Under the brighter lights in here, I could see CC didn't look good.

He looked drawn and tired: beaten down by life. I gave into my first instinct and gave him a hug, knowing we were drunk enough to get away with it at this point.

 

"Who is it?" I repeated.

"...Someone in the band." he hedged, looking nervous.

"Andy, right?" I chuckled, even though inside it felt like my heart was getting shredded. But only the best for my Chuppy, whatever he wanted: "Shoulda seen those big blue eyes getting you! Well he's with Juliet but I'm sure something could be done about that, he's not as happy as he used to be with her and - "

"Er...Ash, it's not Andy." CC told me awkwardly, looking down at his shuffling feet.

"Uh...Jake? 'Cos he's all fit and shit?"

"No."

"Jinxx? He's quite cute." I asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter. It'll pass, man, I just need to throw myself into drumming and maybe find a new girlfriend so I can just - "

"Is it me?" I asked softly, cutting him off.

 

CC froze, his head jerking up at me to look at me in a manner that could only be described as being akin to a rabbit in the headlights.  _My poor bunny..._

But slowly, he nodded, looking ashamed:

 

"I'm sorry, Ash." he whispered, sounding broken.

 

CC liked me?

As in... _liked me_  liked me?

 

Before I could think what I was doing, I'd lurched forwards to kiss him aggressively, tangling a hand in his hair and holding him to me.

He reciprocated immediately, one hand rising to my neck and the other falling to rest on my ass, groping at me as I pinned him to the wall: making me smile and moan against his mouth. Chuppy grinned smugly into our kiss, hitching my leg around his waist and grinding against me, causing a low whine escape from my throat, turning his smile even more smug. But not for long.

I smirked, biting his lip in return before pulling away, panting, looking down at him with the widest grin:

 

"Does this mean you're not my wingman now?" CC asked hopefully.

"Damned right it does." I smirked: "I'm your boyfriend now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fluff-piece I wrote, and although I don't think it's the best thing I've ever written, I still sorta like it: and I hope everyone else did too. Please leave kudos or comments letting me know what you thought or check out my other works. Thank you guys for reading! 


End file.
